


Close to You

by spacedaydreamer



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: F/M, This is some serious shit, in which i try to write smut, sigma and diana fucked in the pods guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: Diana confronts Sigma about her feelings for him while trapped together in the shelter- feelings escalate in one moment of love and passion.





	

Diana stared at Sigma from her position on the lounge couch. It had been a while since her meltdown- maybe a day or so? She hadn’t really talked to Sigma since she’d sobered up, mainly because she really didn’t know what to say.

After all, how was she supposed to explain that her drunken request to sleep with him wasn’t really just a drunken request?

Her face flushed up a bit when she thought about it again, and Sigma started to look at her funny. They hadn’t done anything at the time, only slept side-by-side while Diana cried into Sigma’s chest. But being in his arms like that... it had felt so right. Everything about him felt familiar, and she knew that she could trust him absolutely- but how to break the topic with him? He always seemed so formal and awkward, almost like he was uncomfortable to say something that would hurt her. She spent the next few minutes just staring into space, wondering what to do, until finally Sigma spoke, breaking the silence.

“Is everything alright, Diana? Your face is getting flushed…”

Diana shook her head vigorously, looking away from Sigma. It was too soon, definitely too soon… or was it? She still needed to talk to him about before, about everything- so really, what better time was there? Swallowing, she decided it was now or never.

“Sigma, about what happened before…”

“Diana, you don’t need to worry about it. Anyone would break down under the stress eventually.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. It was…” The blush on her face got a touch brighter. “about sleeping with you.”

Now it was Sigma’s turn to blush- a very uncommon expression on the Doctor.

“I know I was drunk, and you were probably uncomfortable, but.. I do love you, Sigma. I’d actually… be really happy, if you wanted to sleep with me.”

“A-ah, er, um… W-well, Diana…”

The blush on Sigma’s face got stronger, and he looked away. He’d been able to write off the advances before as just her being drunk, but with a perfectly sober Diana looking him square in the face and telling him she loved him? He was a touch flustered. Diana giggled, shaking her head gently.

“If you’re not comfortable with it, we don’t have to. But I just wanted to tell you the truth, Sigma. I love you.”

“I-I… I love you too, Diana.”

His voice was quiet and his face cherry-red, but Diana could see a hint of a smile on his half-hidden face. It truly was adorable- she really did love this man.

“Sigma, will you come with me? We shouldn’t do anything here…”

She didn’t say it, but it would be a pain to try cleaning any stains out of the couches in the lounge, or even out of the chairs in the healing room. Which left one place that she knew would work….

“The transporters?”

Diana nodded and looked at Sigma, then back to the open pod. The surface inside was surprisingly comfortable, so they wouldn’t have to worry, and it wasn’t like they’d be able to use the transporters again for a while anyways, so getting one a bit messy wouldn’t matter too much.

“Yes. I figured, because they’re pretty comfortable…”

Sigma chuckled to himself, before giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Diana wasn’t going to let him off that easy, though, and reached up around his shoulders to pull him into a hug, as well as a gentle kiss on the lips. It didn’t last long before they pulled apart, each person smiling.

“Well, we should put our clothes somewhere they won’t get dirty…”

Diana was surprised with how easy it was turning out to fluster Sigma- just the mention of getting naked had him bright red again. He did eventually nod though, and pointed to a place a bit from the pod, far enough that there was no chance of anything going wrong, but close enough that it wouldn’t be a pain to get their clothes afterwards.

“You know, if you’re at all uncomfortable, just tell me Sigma. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“N-no, I want to. I’m just.. a bit surprised. You’re quite forward, Diana.”

“Ehe, really? My friends back at the hospital would tell me that too, although for different reasons.”

She laughed for a moment, before finally pulling off her shirt, skirt, and socks. The panties and bra would stay on for now- had to tease Sigma with something, right? And it looked like he had the same idea, as he was now clad only in his boxers.

“Well, shall we?”

Diana walked over to the pod first, sitting down with her legs hanging over the side. Sigma took a moment before joining her, sitting beside her and placing his hand on top of hers, lacing their fingers together. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, before finally leaning in and kissing.

This time it was Sigma who was the bold one, nibbling at her lower lip for permission. She gladly granted it, deepening the kiss as she felt Sigma’s tongue enter her mouth. They stayed like that for a while, simply exploring and tasting each other, bodies moving closer to one another as they grew more passionate. When they finally broke apart for air they were both panting lightly, and neither said a word as they reclined into the pod, Sigma leaning over Diana.

Sigma’s eyes were full of love as he stared at Diana’s near naked body, and she was certain hers were the same as she looked at his. He began exploring her skin with his hands, tracing invisible patterns down her chest as he leaned in to kiss her some more, tracing his way down her jawline.

Her breath hitched when he gave her hip a quick pinch, and she looked up at him with love and lust in her eyes. It was their first time together, but damn did he already know about her sweet spots… well, Diana wasn’t one to be show up that easily. She started teasing at his skin as well, hands cupping his chest and starting to feel his toned muscles. It took her only a moment’s wait before her ideal opportunity struck- Sigma stopped his assault of kisses, and she attacked instead- moving her head down so she could bite at his right nipple, teasing it with her tongue while her hand took care of the other.

Her plan had finally gotten a sound from Sigma, as a soft moan escaped his lips. She purred in appreciation from the way he called her name- not only was it romantic, but it was damn sexy. She continued teasing him for a while, earning more moans of appreciation, until she was stopped by the sudden feeling of a hand brushing against her inner upper thigh. She moaned softly, finally looking up at Sigma’s face.

“Can’t let you have all the fun~”

It was a touch strange to hear his voice so flirty- she’d never heard anything like it from him. However, that wasn’t to say Diana disliked it; she quite liked seeing Sigma like this.

“You know, for someone who wanted to keep your clothes clean, these sure are soaking wet…”

Sigma’s hand brushed up against her panties, and she bit her lip from the indirect contact. God, she just wanted him inside her already…

“I think we’re still overdressed- let’s take care of that, why don’t we?”

Sigma nodded, taking off his boxers while Diana removed her bra and panties. All their undergarments were tossed aside haphazardly as they quickly got back into position, Sigma straddling Diana on the pod bed.

“Sigma, I’m.. I’m ready…”

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips, moaning hard into it when she felt him slide a single finger inside. Her pussy was already dripping wet and Sigma had no problem pumping his finger back and forth, eventually slipping in another as Diana tightened around him.

“Y-You t-tease…”

Her toes curled as he continued to pleasure her, breathing getting harder and harder as his fingers explored her. She felt like she could orgasm just from this alone, damn he was good… However, before anything more could happen, he slid his fingers out with a sly look on his face.

Sigma asked once more before finally lining himself up, and gently pushing his hard cock inside of her. Diana threw her head back and moaned, barely able to keep herself together to breath out Sigma’s name.

Sigma himself didn’t seem to be too much better at keeping control of himself- he’d moaned as well while pushing inside of her, breathing deeply before he was even able to speak again.

“I-I’m going to start moving, ok?”

“P-please do.”

Their hips rocked in unison with Sigma leading the pace, beginning gently but quickly realizing that Diana wanted more, faster, harder, and he happily obliged. Diana wasn’t really sure when her legs had wrapped around Sigma’s waist, but she was doing everything she could to pull him closer to her, deeper inside of her. Every thrust pushed her closer and closer to the edge, she could feel is building in her abdomen-

“S-Sigma… I-I’m c-close…”

“Wh-where do you want it-“

“I-Inside.”

Their voices were shaky from the pleasure and the rush, and mere moments later they both came, waves of pleasure washing over them both as Sigma’s cum filled Diana.

Due to the paradoxal nature of his existance, it was roughly 124 years later that Delta accidentally saw the specific moment of his parents having sex, unable to look away from Diana as the horrified look filled his face.

“Y-you- _you fucked in the pods?! You used those to transport Phi and myself!”_

Sigma shrugged.

“What can I say, we’re into some kinky shit. So enjoy those nightmares for however long they last.”

Delta didn’t even need to look at Phi to know she had that infuriating smirk on her face, as she always did. Diana didn’t seem bothered at all by the knowledge that Delta had just seen everything- actually, wait. Judging by the look on her face, she’d done it on purpose.

“I hate this fucking family.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I blame my friend Jake for the idea, we both can't get over the fact that Sigma and Diana fucked in the pods and Delta was 100% aware of that fact
> 
> get dunkt on


End file.
